


A Small Thing

by embersky



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post 3.11, based on the 3.12 trailer, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersky/pseuds/embersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the least she could do. Offer her some comfort, should she wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Thing

She must’ve passed out at some point, because when she opened her eyes she was lying on the hard stone of the courtyard, one arm wrapped around her stomach. It burned like fire, but she didn’t care.

The only thing she saw, the only thing on her mind, was Yang, still unconscious, brow furrowed in pain. Her one remaining hand had fallen limply to her side; she could see that the other had a rough tourniquet tied around it, stopping the bleeding.

“She’s…going to be okay. I think.” The voice was Ren’s. He was down on one knee, one hand pressed over his heart, breathing heavily. “I’ve done what I can.”

“You need to rest, Ren.” Blake turned her head upward weakly, spotting Nora sitting a couple feet away, head bowed. “Please.”

Blake barely caught his nod before her eyelids fluttered shut, exhaustion pulling at her like an anchor. She forced them open – there was one thing she needed to do before sleep claimed her.

She cared so much about Yang. She knew it had been written across her face the moment she’d heard Yang calling out for her outside the cafeteria. She knew Adam had seen it. She knew it was the reason Yang was lying here on the ground, unaware of the world around her, missing her hand.

So this…this was the least she could do. Offer her some comfort, should she wake.

Gently, carefully, she stretched her free hand out to cover Yang’s. The other girl didn’t stir, but Blake still felt relief in the fact that her fingers were warm, that she was still alive, that she could feel a slow but steady pulse.

With a sigh, she let herself sleep.


End file.
